


Especially When Least Expected

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, japanese gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Bennet missed his second daughter exceedingly; his affection for her drew him oftener from home than anything else could do. He delighted in going to Pemberley, especially when he was least expected. --P&P chapter 61</p>
<p>Darcy unexpectedly meets his father-in-law in Pemberley's Japanese garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially When Least Expected

It was a perfect day in early April. The sky was impossibly blue, the sun shone warm, but not hot, and the tiniest hint of a breeze stirred in the air. Many of his employees were taking this opportunity to eat their lunch in the garden, and Darcy decided to join them.

But the man leaning against the hand rail of the bridge, looking thoughtfully down at the still water as the smoke billowed from his pipe, was not one of his employees.

"Mr. Bennet," Darcy greeted his father-in-law. "I was not expecting you."

"William," Mr. Bennet replied enthusiastically, using the hand not occupied by his pipe to shake Darcy's hand. "Always a pleasure to see you, though I must admit it's rather more a pleasure to see your garden."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Darcy said with a smile. "Lizzie tells me you enjoy cultivating bonsai?"

"It is a passion of mine, William," Mr. Bennet asserted. "Do you know, when Lizzie told me of your engagement, I said to her, 'I could not have parted with you to anyone with a lesser appreciation of Japanese gardening.' I'll have you know that I stand by that statement."

Darcy bowed his head momentarily. "Your approval means a lot to me."

Mr. Bennet nodded and took a draw from his pipe. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" he said as he allowed the smoke to escape from his mouth.

"I'll admit to being a little curious," Darcy said.

"I wished to see my Lizzie," Mr. Bennet replied. "Though I suppose she is  _your_  Lizzie now, isn't she?"

Darcy directed a contented smile at the water below. "Lizzie didn't say anything about your visit."

"Lizzie doesn't  _know_  anything about my visit. As a doting father, I reserve the right to come unannounced whenever I please."

Darcy eyed his father-in-law suspiciously.

"Perhaps a secondary motivation was to escape from my wife, who is in one of her moods, but  _shh_ ," he drew a finger to his lips, "don't tell her I said that."

Darcy frowned.

"I forget, William," Mr. Bennet said, "that you are not yet familiar with all of the little ways in which husbands and wives lie to one another."

Darcy drew himself to his full and considerable height. "I should hope that no marriage of mine would be built upon dishonesty." After a moment, he considered the impact of his words. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to imply--"

"No matter, no matter," Mr. Bennet said with a wave of his hand. "I am well aware of my marital issues. But you mustn't think that we're unhappy. For the most part, I find my wife amusing, and every bit as beautiful as the day I married her." Then, with a playful nudge, "It is lucky that my daughters inherited their looks from their mother, wouldn't you say?"

Darcy laughed and blushed and agreed.

They stood in silence for several moments, soaking in the mild spring air.

"If you would like," Darcy offered, "you are welcome to assist in tending to this garden. It is maintained by a committee mostly consisting of retired employees, though some of my current employees who are avid gardeners also help sometimes. I can get you in touch with them."

Mr. Bennet looked delighted. "I would like that more than anything, thank you, William."

"It's my pleasure," William said with a smile.

"Perhaps I should amend my statement," Mr. Bennet clarified. "I would like that more than anything, except, perhaps, learning the whereabouts of my second daughter. Could you possibly direct me to her?"

"On a day like today? I expect she might be joining us at any moment."

As if on cue, they caught a glimpse of Lizzie walking up the path. Upon seeing her father, she grinned and darted forward in a jog. Darcy watched on contentedly as Mr. Bennet hastened toward her and they met in an affectionate embrace.


End file.
